Quid Pro Quo
by kci47
Summary: Sgt. Benson is running late for an event, but ADA Barba won't go away. She tracks him down later and makes a surprising discovery, which leads to a steamy encounter. WARNINGS: Benson/Barba, mostly PWP, heed the M rating.


Olivia barreled into the squad room at SVU, not risking a glance up as she headed for her office. She didn't have time to talk to anyone right now—she was running late for a schmaltzy political function that the Chief himself had demanded she attend. But she'd been called out to a crime scene earlier and it had taken longer than expected to extricate herself, so now she needed to get changed and over to the restaurant to put in her mandatory public appearance. Luckily she'd thought to bring a change of clothes rather than relying on what she'd worn this morning, though, or else she'd have to show up covered in blood or urine. Or worse.

 _Let's hope it's urine_ , she deadpanned in her head.

"Sergeant Benson, a word."

Olivia felt her shoulders tense when she heard ADA Barba's voice.

"Not now, Barba; I've got to be at an event about thirty minutes ago."

"The Politico Ball? I'm headed there too. We can share a cab." He fell into step behind her and Olivia did her best not to growl.

"I really don't have time to talk," she said through gritted teeth as she entered her office, planning to shut the door in his face.

"That's alright; we can talk while you get ready." To Olivia's consternation, he followed her right into her office.

Spinning to face him, she crossed her arms and jerked her chin at the suit bag hanging on her coatrack. "It's not that simple, Barba. I need to change my whole outfit." He glanced at the bag for a brief moment and then returned his gaze to hers, clearly not about to leave. Sighing, Olivia walked past him to shut the door and then she began closing all the blinds. Then she retrieved her clean clothing from the bag, laying it out on her desk.

"Changing from a pant suit to a skirt suit—how very fancy."

"Yeah, well, these pants won't pass the blacklight test, and I don't think they want me showing up covered in blood, urine, or semen," she retorted.

"I find myself hoping it's urine," he drawled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and gestured for him to turn around. "I can't change if you're watching."

Barba cocked his head to the side. "Where are we, middle school gym class?"

Another sigh. Olivia felt the fight leave her and she pleaded one more time, "Barba, I really need to change."

"It's okay; I'll wait."

Glaring at him, Olivia yanked off her jacket and tossed it into the hamper she kept in the corner. Next were her shoes, carefully bagged, and socks, also chucked in the hamper. Barba stood confidently by her door, legs spread and hands in his pockets as Olivia continued to scowl at him. The infuriating man didn't even glance away once. Awkwardly, she undid the snaps on her pants, shimmying out of them and pulling her shirt over her head in record speed. She grabbed up her skirt and had it almost up to her waist when the next comment came.

"Funny, I never pictured you as a cream silk undergarments kind of person."

"Barba, I can only hope," Olivia paused as she zipped the skirt and tugged on her new blouse, "that you don't picture my undergarments all that often." Quickly buttoning up the shirt, she tucked the ends into the waistband of her skirt. She bent to retrieve her shoes for the evening, a pair of hot raspberry pumps in the same shade as her skirt. Straightening, she immediately felt better. The heels put her a couple of inches taller than Barba. She felt even _more_ better when she realized he'd been so busy watching her that he hadn't remembered they needed to "talk".

She pulled the elastic out of her hair and shook the waves over her shoulders, then gave her clothes one last pat-down. "Shall we?" She strode past him and out the door into the squad room without a second glance.

* * *

They shared a cab—in silence—over to the restaurant where the party was being held, figuring they didn't need to be any later than they already were. Once there, Olivia practically leapt out of the car and strode towards the doors, content to let Barba pay the fare. _Served him right_. Annoyingly, he caught up to her at the entrance, pulling the heavy door open for her. Gesturing for her to go first, Olivia did, resisting the urge to add a little extra sashay to her step. _Stop it. He's sort of like your boss_.

Yes. A boss that had seen her in her underwear.

She chalked the curl of heat in her belly up to embarrassment, not anything else. It simply _could not_ be anything else. Just then Barba put a hand on her lower back to guide her around the crowd, and Olivia inwardly cursed.

It was something else. Damn it.

Thankfully, he was quickly greeted by one of the politicians in attendance, and Olivia scurried to the far side of the room, looking around for Tucker. If she didn't have to look Barba in the eyes for the rest of the night, she was fairly certain she could recover and be back to their normal, professional interactions by Monday. And if an inner voice scoffed at that notion, she chose to ignore it.

Olivia found Tucker and allowed him to parade her around the room, meeting and greeting the various bigwigs. Olivia's fake smile was well-used and she knew the rigmarole expected of her by now, so she functioned on autopilot for the next ninety minutes. Then, much to her relief, the band started up and Tucker gave her the nod that told her she was free to go. Heading gratefully for the entrance, Olivia paused when she saw one of Barba's assistants at the coat check. A quick word with him gave her the information that Barba had left roughly twenty minutes ago to head back to the office.

She thanked him and left the restaurant, intending to go home and maybe have a glass of wine before bed. However, her feet turned and carried her, quite against her will, in the opposite direction. Thus she found herself in front of the ADA's office ten minutes later, staring up at the darkened windows. Taking a deep breath, not entirely sure what she was even doing, she entered the building and rode the elevator up to Barba's floor. The lights were off and the rooms lit only by the glow of some computer screens. It was eerie but peaceful and reminded Olivia that she liked to work at the station when no one else was there, too. She strolled towards Barba's office, not sure what she was even going to say. _Hi, I followed you back here to ask if you liked my underwear_ seemed a bit blunt, but _I wanted to talk about that case you mentioned_ was just begging him to see right through her bullshit.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling quickly, Olivia rapped on the door sitting slightly ajar before pushing it open and walking in. He only had one lamp on, so the room was dim, but the sight before her took several long moments to register nonetheless.

Rafael Barba, her ADA, was sprawled in his desk chair, legs spread and head thrown back as he jerked off in his office.

In his _office_.

She gasped and Barba nearly leapt out of his chair. Seeing that it was her, however, he settled back down, his erection still standing proudly from the opening in his trousers and his gaze assessing. Challenging, even. Olivia let her eyes roam, noting his jacket tossed carelessly on one of his guest chairs. His suspenders were down, pooled at his hips, and his tie was loose. He'd also opened the top two buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. She felt her mouth gaping a bit because she'd never seen him quite so undone.

Shocked, Olivia blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Do you often come in here to bang your own gavel?"

"I'm an ADA, not a judge." Barba's hand stopped its motions but remained curled protectively around his shaft. His _impressive_ shaft. Olivia shook the thought away and dragged her eyes back up to his face to find him watching her inquiringly. "Aren't you going to run screaming from the room?"

"It's okay; I'll wait." Having the chance to throw his words back at him made her smile, and she settled herself against the doorjamb. If he had the audacity to stare her down while she changed clothes, then she could certainly manage to keep her cool while she watched him bring himself to orgasm. Probably.

He eyed her from head to toe, then started stroking slowly again. "You know, usually when I envision this you're a lot less mouthy and a lot more naked," he mused, popping the _d_ in naked with extra emphasis. But she wasn't going to let him get to her, to frighten her off—no. She was going to stand here and make him just as uncomfortable as he'd made her earlier. Then his words registered.

"You envision this often?" Olivia felt her eyebrows rise rather high on her forehead.

Barba's jaw clenched. He was obviously trying to decide how much to tell her. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft. "Not _this_ so much as... _us_."

Well. That was interesting. Suddenly Olivia wasn't feeling as cool and collected as she'd wanted. Suddenly, things between them were different. And suddenly...Olivia liked it.

Barba spoke again, his tone once again that of a commandeering courtroom attorney. "Your top button, Olivia. Undo it."

The effect was ruined, however, because she saw the way he swallowed thickly as her hand rose to her neckline. Curious, she toyed with the neckline for a moment, fingering the satin collar and letting her hand fall to where the first button rested mid-chest. Barba inhaled sharply and his hand sped up just the slightest bit. Olivia felt heady with power— _seductive_ power over this man. Throwing all rational thought to the wind, she undid the first button like he'd asked. The room was dim but she thought she could see a flush stain his cheeks. So she parted the blouse just a little and moved her hand to the second button, just above her bra. Now he exhaled shakily, his posture tense as he sat in his chair and watched her. His eyes were glued to her hand, and Olivia couldn't remember the last time she was this aroused. Apparently she enjoyed seeing ADA Barba a little desperate and a lot under her control. She undid the second button.

"Come here," he ordered, his voice husky.

"Are you always as bossy in the bedroom as you are in the courtroom, Counselor?" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, and his gaze rose reluctantly to her face.

"We're not in a bedroom," he pointed out, "and yes, I am. Will that be a problem?"

 _Oh, boy_. Olivia felt a rush of heat steal over her entire body, and she was grateful for the support of the doorframe behind her. Time to put the ball firmly back in her court. "So what do you normally...envision?"

She saw his hand squeeze his cock once before relaxing and sliding to a stop. He remained sprawled in his chair, but it was apparent that every cell of his body was attuned to this conversation. All that attention focused on her at once was a heady sensation, indeed.

Barba pointed to the desk with a lift of his chin. "For starters, you're sitting on the edge of my desk. Your skirt is riding up your thighs—yes, exactly."

Olivia had pushed away from the door and come to prop herself against the edge of his desk. Much closer, but not quite close enough to touch. She wasn't sure she could handle that just yet. But she shifted to bring her hips up further, resulting in the hem of her skirt rising indecently.

Barba breathed out slowly and gave his cock a long stroke. "You're chastising me about something, as usual—"

"Banging your own gavel at work," Olivia reminded him, grinning despite the unknown new territory they were entering.

"Sshhh. Something...like how I always work so _long_ and _hard_. And how I deserve a little stress relief." His eyes fell back down to the exposed skin of her chest.

"Interesting, Counselor." Olivia dropped her voice and used her sexiest voice. "You do work very _hard_ , you know. Maybe you do deserve...relief."

"Precisely. Then you turn towards me, let your skirt go up a little more—not too much, just a peek, you're a woman who demands respect after all—and, oh, did another button on that naughty blouse of yours come undone? Tsk, tsk. Such slovenly attire." One corner of his mouth rose in a small smile, taking any sting out of the words.

Olivia did as he said, unbuttoning a third button and shifting on the desk so that her legs were slightly parted. Her smile disappeared as she watched his eyes widen and take her in. When his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, she was done. "What else, Rafael?" she asked huskily.

"Come here," he commanded her again. This time she obeyed, slipping off his desk and standing close to him. He slid his free hand lazily up her thigh to her hip, then around to her ass, pulling her into the vee of his legs. His other hand continued to pump his erection. He nodded at her shirt. "More."

She knew he had to be as far removed from sanity as her if he was resorting to simple commands. "Is this enough, Counselor?" she asked as she undid the rest of the blouse's buttons, leaving it gaping to her waist. Barba only moaned softly. "Hm, you know, I think I like this speechless version of you." She leaned forward to loosen his tie all the way, tugging the ends to pull him upright. Now that they were face to face, in each other's personal space, Olivia could smell his cologne and see that his pupils were dilated nearly all the way; with his tie off and his shirt open, she could see his pulse fluttering wildly at his neck. She read people's emotions for a living; she knew exactly how he felt right now.

Although that may have been because she felt the same way.

Olivia glanced at Barba's lips, then stared into his eyes. When she spoke, it was barely a whisper. "When you envision us, do you ever screw me on your desk?"

He held her gaze and immediately answered, "Nine times out of ten."

He pushed her back onto his desk and it was like the flood gates had opened. Everything started happening quickly. He pressed his lips to hers and she opened her mouth, welcoming him. They dueled for dominance even as Olivia felt her entire body softening for him. His tongue swept into her mouth with the same assurance as he swept into a courtroom. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, biting lightly and then soothing the spot with his tongue. Then he pulled back and yanked the ends of her shirt out of her waistband, spreading the sides apart before moving his hands to her skirt. He shoved the material up, exposing her panties. Even though she'd been embarrassed in her office earlier, she was now immensely glad she was wearing something nicer than the usual cotton. Before she could think too much about it, though, Barba had dropped to his knees and licked her firmly through her panties. Olivia's eyes rolled back and she moaned.

"Glad we can put that sharp tongue of yours to good use," she managed, but that was the last coherent thing she said for a while. He licked and sucked her relentlessly, and the sensation of the cool silk against the heat of his mouth was her undoing. She gripped his hair and tugged until he looked up at her. "Rest your case already, Counselor," she panted.

His mouth tipped upwards in a smug grin and he stood, hooking his fingers in her panties and pulling them down her legs. He got them down and off over her heels with no entanglements, which impressed her, but then his mouth was back on her bare pussy and she nearly came right then. He released her with a loud smacking sound and stepped into the space between her thighs. His hands went to her hips, pulling her to the very edge of the desk, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he was there, his erection filling her as he slammed into her with a ferocity that matched the intense look on his face.

Seeing him looking so feral was the end for her. Her orgasm spiraled through her and she cried out, arching off the desk and digging her heels into his ass. Her hands clenched against the edge of the desk as she tried to anchor herself while Barba thrust into her twice more before shouting out his release. Breathing heavily, he rested his hands palms-down on the desk on either side of her hips. From his position leaning over her, Olivia saw the _holy fuck_ expression cross his face, and she had to imagine her own features looked the same. She squeezed her inner muscles against him, feeling a bit smug when his cock twitched inside her and he moaned quietly.

"So," she asked, breathing hard herself, "what happens the tenth time out of ten?"

She was relieved when he gave her the same arrogant smirk she was accustomed to seeing. "Why, Sergeant, it's when I walk in on you...loading your own weapon."

Olivia reached up and threaded her fingers together behind his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. "I never do that in my office," she murmured, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"Objection—relevance?" he countered, nuzzling a spot just beneath her ear.

Olivia laughed and shoved him up. "I thought you said I was usually naked?"

He extended a hand and helped her off the desk. "Let's rectify that immediately, shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a new pairing I've gotten into lately. I couldn't resist writing them almost immediately—their chemistry seems to leap off the screen on the show, but then again, maybe I'm just trying to fill the void left by Elliot. I do enjoy their interactions though and dearly wish we got to see a little more romantic action! Your feedback is so very much appreciated.**


End file.
